


staring down from the fifty-sixth floor

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: After, the textbooks would treat his defection as a single act, and he would carefully not correct them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



After, the textbooks would treat his defection as a single act, and he would carefully not correct them. 

But in truth he needs the pilot purely to bail him out before his superiors are onto him. The pilot might be just brave enough to save them both: yes, he screams for Kylo Ren, but everybody does, and before that he does well. 

It's not until the flight itself, when the pilot gives Finn a name, that Finn thinks he might, at some point, give his life to these people. That this might be something - 

and the ship begins to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt: 
> 
> See him offering himself to the world  
> Staring down from the fifty-sixth floor


End file.
